Random scene
by naoko144
Summary: Juste une idée comme sa. Il ce peut vous aimer pas, mais j'avais envie décrire sa. léger IosXSword. celon moi en tout cas '


Bon, bon comme cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit, il risque fort bien d'y avoir des fautes d'orthographe a max, mais, je ferais de mon mieu pour les diminuer. De plus…Je veux essayé d'écrire plus car bon…Avec les cour de francais a rattraper au Cégep (collège) il me faut pratiquer mon francais de tout les moyen possible xD.

Se serais bien que je me trouve une beta . …Boarf! J'y verrais rendu la!

Sinon, bah, pour faire un peu changement la, je re-lisais mon tome 2 de DevilDevil, pis j'ai comme eu un gros flash marquer YAOI dans ma tête . pas chercher pourquoi, mais c'est sa xD Alors, je reprend vers la fin du chapitre 5'' lorsque un démon a pactiser avec un étudiant rancunier envers Sword et qu'il manipule toute l'école contre lui et bon, sa tourne mal pour eux xD.

En gros…c'est juste un tit délire yaoi one-shot. J'essaie de pas trop en faire, quand quand sa fait pouf, ben sa fait pouf voyez''.

En tout cas, bonne lecture.

Sword et Ios, tout deux enfermer dans leur corps d'humain respectif, ce dirigeait vers l'école. Et Sword, en tout bon Sword, marchait en rechignant tout.

-'' C'est malin! J'ai mal au dos et aux bras maintenant! J'vois vraiment pas pourquoi je devais réparer le toit!'' Chiale le démon.

-''…'' Ios semble toute fois pensif.

-'' Et le vieux qui n'arrête pas de geindre a propos du crédit de la maison…Hum?' Changement d'humeur de Sword de je suis frustré a je vais te buter,''Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Ça t'intéresse pas, ce que je raconte?!''

-'' Tu n'es pas intrigué par le démon d'hier?'' Demande Ios.

-'' Ah! C'est ça qui te tracasse? Moi, je m'en moque : c'est après toi qu'il en a!'' rigole Sword.

-'' Voilà une réaction qui ne m'étonne pas de toi… Mais puisque c'est a moi qu'il en veut… Il y a de forte chance qu'il dresse une embuscade ici…'' Fait remarqué l'ange. Et un point pour lui.

-'' Ouais… C 'est possible…'' Admet notre comparse plutot plaingnard,'' Il a l'air rusé, ce démon… Je me demande quel plan il a pu imagfiner…''

-'' Soma..!'' Dit une voix féminine de derrière eux.

-'' Hein?'' Fait le demander.

-'' Je…Enfin…J'ai préparé un petit quelque choses pour toi…'' Fait la fille, mine toute gêner.

**Chaine d'événement ou Sword sauve Nanami alors que toute l'école, contrôler par le démon, est contre eux…Je paresse de l'écrire, allons droit au but! XDD**(désolé pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la série'')

_Je suis paralysé!!_ Pensa Sword

-'' L'hypnose!?'' Lance Ios, prit de court.

-'' Même si tu est un démon, ton corps actuel est celui d'un humain… Tu ne peux pas résister a ma magie… Commence donc par tuer cet ange!' Ricanement du démon, ' Excellent! Tué par son propre frère! C'est encore mieux que ce que j'avais prévu!''

-'' Mon corps…ne m'obéis, plus…urg'' Murmure Sword, tentant de regagner le contrôle de lui meme.

-'' Sw-Sword!'' Ios essaie de redonner du moral a Sword, mais il ne peut déja plus bouger de son propre chef. Seulement, le démon manipulant Sword eut une autre idée. Plutot que de simplement tuer l'ange, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour le laisser être torturer a la fois par son pire ennemi mais aussi plus grand comparse de combat et mortel petit frère?

Du coup, Sword lâcha la prise sur son épée, qui tomba dans un grand fracas entre leur deux être. Ios sembla souffler, croyant que son compagnon de combat avait réussit a se libéré de l'hypnose, mais le ricanement du démon lui laissa croira autrement. Son instinct n'avait pas eut tord. Sword n'était pas libéré, mais il allait subire bien pire que seulement une mort pour et lui et Sword.

En un instant, le corp de Sword avait prit dominance sur celui de l'ange et leur lèvres était fortement collé. Surement du a la pression exercer par asword sur la tete callé contre le ciment de Ios. Le démon tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de reprendre posséssion de lui, mais en vain. Le corps de Soma était bien trop faible contre la magie d'un démon aussi inférieur soit-il pour son ancien status.

Alors que ses mains paradait sur le corps emprunter par l'ange, Ios était beaucoup trop tétaniser encore pour penser a quoi que se soit. S'il ne regaine pas ses esprit bientôt, il serait trop tard pour lui. Comme-ci il avait perçut la penser du démon, Ios réussis a se débarrasser de ce dernier d'au-dessus de lui.

Ios se devait de penser vite, quoi que même fait par son rival, de petite ministration charnel avait pour lui beaucoup d'effet, alors qu'au ciel, disons que se genre de pratique est assez rare, puisque c'est pêcher selon les dieux et les archanges. Il y a donc de quoi distraire la non? Peut importe. L'important, rester maître de soi-même.

Finalement, il vit sword ce blesser lui-même pour être libérer de l'hypnose. Il se mordait la langue. Elle devait être quasi coupé en deux pour qu'il puisse mouvoir de lui-même a présent.

(j'en juge que tous ici connaisse la fin de ce combat xD tant pis si c pas le cas, blâmer ma paresse légendaire)

Finalement, tout est bien qui finit bien et ils purent rentré chez eux se soir la. Cependant, les actions du démon pour les torturé tout deux on porter un lot plutôt inattendu dans leur esprit. D'une part, de la frustration et d'autre part, des tas de questionnement. Finalement, c'est Ios qui alla voir Sword ce soir la, pour discuter du moins.

-'' Sword?'' demanda l'ange après avoir cogné a la porte de la chambre du démon.

-'' Quoi y'a la perruche?'' C'est bien la première fois que Sword lui sortait un prénom aussi…peu respectueux. Une pointe de dégoût était dégager au travers la porte. Il sait bien que sword avait passé toute une soirée a se laver la bouche après se qui s'était passer, mais fallais pas exagérer non? Non?? Bon, peut-être pour lui, oui. C'est bien sword après tout, un démon qui pouvait se procurer les plus belle demonesses du monde des enfers seulement en claquant des doigts ou même juste a le vouloir inconsciemment. Le conscient venait après.

Ios entra meme s'il n,en a pas eu encore permission.

-'' Je…m'excuse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni de quoi, mais, je m'excuse…'' Dit-il, une mine de chien battu.

-'' Allons, c a cause du demon, et on l'a butter, sa va la'' Dit-il ironiquement. Il essaie plus de se remonter le moral a lui que celui de Ios.

L'ange, debout au milieu de la minuscule piece regardait ses pieds alors que Sword lui, etait etendu de tout son large sur le lit, un air amer sur le visage.

-'' Bon s'est tout? '' Demanda sword.

-'' Euh..Oui, je crois bien…''

-'' Bon, si tu pouvais degager la?''

-'' Non, enfin…Comme tu veux.'' Il tourna les talon.

-'' Comment sa non? Y'a quoi d'autre?''

Ios serra les poing. Il avait longuement réfléchit a tout sa, et en avait tiré qu'une seule conclusion. Rien de plus genant et outrageant du coup. Puis, kanna en lui semblait completement absent. Il etait pas mal desemparer. _Au pire, il me detestera…_Pensa-t-il, et sans plus réfflechir, il se retourna vers sword et en quelque pas, avait ses levres contre celle du demon. Puis il partit sans mots dire.

Le lendemain, pas de temps pour faire le point, beaucoup trop les attendait. Il y avait l'arriver de l'exterminatrice au source, l'oeuf demoniaque, shekil, les quatre generaux infernaux, kanna devenu ange noir, Satan et plein d'autre evenement qui les firent presque tout oublier. Presque, sauf a Ios, qui prit l'habitude de rester un peu plus en retrait pour surveiller Sword, qui lui, avait deja tout oublier en peu de temps.

FIN!!!

Bas oui, ma paresse premiere ma fait finir vite. Apres, ben, je voulais po de happy end, j'ai laisser tomber le lemon, c trop clicher, koi que ce lest pareil mais on sen fou et trois parce que c so bon! Et puis, je trouve cute un petit Ios tout prevoyant envers son sword discretement alors que lautre se fou de tout, ya pas de memoire, meme pour les truc important…menfin, surtout pour les truc important. Au pire, imaginer une meilleur fin ou ben une suite. Moi j'en ai finit pour la!

Et puis, reviews, meme si c pour me dire que je suis mechante et que la fin est nulle xD!!


End file.
